Fangirls Mayhem
by mindset
Summary: What if Eriol's fangirls get a little out of hand? Care to help him, Ms. Daidouji? [EriolxTomoyo]


**_Disclaimer: _**I no own Card Captor Sakura and Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles and will never be…

**_Notes: _**School had just started last June 5, my misery had just started too...

* * *

**Fangirls Mayhem**

Hiiragizawa Eriol was walking down the hallway minding his own business when he had encountered a large group of fangirls with kisses decorated **badges **pinned on their uniform which says '**Eriol's mine, back off!**' Just imagine how many girls are there which claim that Eriol is theirs. Scary if you ask me. Though Eriol, the gorgeous gentleman extraordinaire he is, gave them his megawatts kiss-the-ground-I-walked-on smile.

Too bad…

What a wrong move for him…

To give you a little background with our resident bishounen. Hiiragizawa Eriol without a doubt is the most popular young man in Seijou High. Tall, dark haired, handsome and so the girls were crazy for him. For months there had been constant reports to their Principal's office about girls who had fainted at the mere mention of his name. Of course Eriol knew that so he played it with all the suave finesse to satisfy the female population. Oh what a God's gift!

If you want more details about Eriol and his cuteness, ask the one who typed this story. She's an Eriol fangirl for about five years already.

Let us go back to Eriol and his batch of fangirls with badges.

A brave girl, obviously the president of the prestigious Eriol Fanclub, asked a question in which you might find very funny, but not for Eriol and his life.

"Eriol, are you a fast runner?"

"Not particularly, no. Why?"

A wicked grin suddenly appeared on the girls face, "Girls, **get him!**"

Eriol stood still like a deer caught in the headlights before gaining his senses back for a split second. He ran like a pet pig being chased by a neighbor's cat. He can hear them yelling his name whilst pushing people aside out of their way to catch him and beat the daylights out of his system. So, who says being Hiiragizawa Eriol is easy?

He ran for his dear life. If he died, who would stop Nakuru from feeding Spinel sweets? If he died, who would take good care of a talking stuff toy such of Spinel and treat them like a real family? If he died, who would tease Syaoran about wearing green? If he died, who would play the piano to accompany Tomoyo with her singing?

And most of all…

If he died, who would Eriol and Tomoyo fanfic writers be writing as their main male lead on their stories? Surely not Eli Moon, right? Screw the dubbed version…

Eriol was tiring fast after almost half an hour of running through the whole school to avoid untimely death in the hands of his own fans. He noticed that his slowing down to his utter annoyance, of all time that he can't use his powers, why now?

He felt himself being bodily hauled by the collar of his shirt. He's body beneath a warm and soft one, a hand wrapped around his mouth to avoid creating any noise. He looked at the girl in surprised, long ebony locks that smells of lavender and vanilla, porcelain white skin and clever amethyst orbs. Yep, definitely not a fangirl. She's Daidouji Tomoyo.

He turns his eyes towards the passing horde after horde of Eriol fangirls. Fortunately, he and Tomoyo were obscured from their view with these helpful indoor plants. Next time, he passed the same alley, he'll make sure to say a little thank you to these potted plants. For the meantime, he had to face heiress Daidouji first.

"That was pretty close…"

"Yeah…"

"Tell me, Hiiragizawa, what are you doing running around the school like a drunken monkey with crazy girls hot on your tail when you should have been in the council meeting minutes ago?"

Oh, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles! He forgot today's council meeting. Daidouji's gonna kill him! He can perfectly imagine it right now, his slow and painful death. He haven't sign his last will and testament! Of all the things that could happen to him, why does it include fangirls and a raging Daidouji? He's been a very good citizen of Japan, why the terrible onslaught of bad luck?

He remembered his good friend Yamazaki's advice in dealing with the kind of dilemma he's having with Tomoyo right now, it is better to change the topic. Way to go Yamazaki!

"You know, you're the first girl who hasn't swooned at the sight of me, aside from Sakura of course…"

He heard Daidouji sighed.

"Then maybe I've done you some good. Really, Eriol, next time try not to turn your mobile phone off especially on time like this…"

"Sorry…"

Another sigh.

"Fine, I'll let it pass this time. But if this happens again, Hiiragizawa, I swear I'm gonna ask Sir Terada to put you in a detention with your fangirls for 4 hours."

Eriol's eyes widened as he came upon a look of a defeated spider in a spider match. He's way cuter than a spider though…

Tomoyo laughed as she gathered Eriol's form in a trademark Daidouji Tomoyo gentle hug for baffled friends and scared of fangirls alike. Eventually, he wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his chin on her temple.

"You know, Eriol, the only thing missing in you is a flashing neon sign on your head that says **Property of Hiiragizawa Eriol Fanclub, sod off!**"

Eriol just closed his eyes and held her tightly.

Tomoyo looked at him with a wicked grin as she retrieved her **badge** in her skirt pocket.

The same badge which says, '**Eriol's mine, back off!**'

Yeah, she's a **member**.

* * *

**_End Notes: _**(laughs) sneaky Tomoyo! I'm a member too, who wants a badge?

**_Disclaimer: _**I used some quotes from the movie **Ella Enchanted**.

**Please Review and send me some Love! **


End file.
